The Doctors' Victory
by ChristianL.Gossett
Summary: Companions are disappearing. The three Doctors (Nine, Ten and Eleven) must track the signals coming from each and every one of their companions in order to save them from their notorious captors. There is only one thing: one companion will fall. Who will it be? Will the Doctor's save their companions? The Doctors played by Christopher Eccleston, David Tennant and Matt Smith.
1. Prologue

Doctor Who: The Doctors' Victory: A Nine, Ten and Eleventh Doctor Adventure

By: Christian L. Gossett

DISCLAIMER

* I do not own any of the characters or objects used in the story. All of these things are trademarked by the BBC.*

PROLOGUE

Amelia Pond, age 24, runs through the boggy marsh bank of a river bank somewhere in East Cardiff. Her panting is attracting her chasers, but she is just trying to escape. _Where in the bloody hell is Rory_, she thought to herself, wondering why her husband is not saving her. She then remembered that she was randomly pulled from the Tardis after it was rocking uncontrollably. She also thought that maybe her daughter, River Song (AKA Melody Pond) could somehow swoop in and save the day.

While she was busying thinking of them, Amelia's right foot ran into a log, causing her to fall into the wet, boggy mud. She felt like a pig because she was rolling around in the mud, struggling to get up. When she finally did, she felt the hand of one of her attackers on the back of her neck. "You'll come with us," a deep voice ordered.

"Hands off, bucko," Amelia yelled. She then started kicking rapidly in the air, trying to stop her attackers from taking her, but she was soon stunned when one of the other attacker's tased her in the legs. The electricity made her legs weak and for some reason, making her sleepy.

Rose Tyler stands Bad Wolf Bay in the alternate dimension. She is holding hands with the duplicate Tenth Doctor, who is wearing the same blue suit he wore when he arrived. Rose wears a dark purple leather windcheater with a purple shirt underneath, black pants, black running shoes and golden hoop earrings, the same outfit she wore when she was returned to the parallel dimension after helping the Doctor save the universe from Davros. "Isn't it just wonderful," the duplicated Tenth commented. "The sunset over the bay?"

"It is," she responded and kissed him on the cheek. "I think it would be even prettier in the real world."

He turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's alright, Rose," he said, trying to sooth her. "If it wasn't for your dad, swooping in to save you, you would've gone right where the Daleks were going! That's worse than here!"

"I guess you're right."

"Hey, I'm the Doctor!"

She smiled and the two of them gave each other kisses. A split second later, Rose then felt a hand on her shoulder. When she twirled around, no one was there. "Did you happen to tap me," she asked her 'Doctor'.

"No. Why?"

"I must've been feeling things." She then twirled back around, but saw that she was on a ship. "Doctor? Doctor, where are you?"

"We've have acquired the subject," someone mumbled, but Rose couldn't see because her vision was blurred.

"Is it her," another voice boomed. "Is it Rose Tyler?"

"Yes, commander."

"Excellent! Take her down to the holding cell with the one with the red hair! We'll decide what to do with them later!"

Just as her vision came back, she was being carried away. "Who are you," she screamed. "Where am I? Where is the Doctor?!"

UNIT officer Martha Smith-Jones stands in her facility, standing beside her newly-wedded husband, Mickey Smith. The two of them are walking down a hallway that leads to the office of Colonel Mace, the man who governed this division of UNIT. Mickey stepped in front of his wife, staring her in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this," he questioned. "Even if we are able to do this, do you really want to take a rocket to Raxacoricofallapatorious and wipe out the whole Slitheen family?"

His wife sighed in anger and frustration. "I've told you this a ton of times, Mickey! After the attacks on Downing Street, the Slitheen have revenge coming at them!" She tried to walk by him through a little crack, but he soon blocked it. "Are you sure about this, Martha?"

"Mickey! If you do not move, I'm calling for a divorce!"

He then immediately stepped out of Martha's way, not wanting to end their marriage because of his stupid shenanigans. He stood outside for not even a second when he heard Martha's gasp. He twirled around and bolted into the colonel's office to see a sight he thought he would never see.

He saw Colonel Mace, sitting in his chair like normal. But when he looked closer, he saw that he was dead. "Call the mercenaries," Martha ordered. "I want them to lock down the facility, making sure that no one steps a foot out!"

He nodded and turned on his microphone that he could talk to everyone with. "Attention all mercenaries, attention all mercenaries," he announced into the tiny device. "Please initiate Code F-23. Repeat, initiate Code F-23. Do not let anyone step foot outside of the facility!" The colonel's office then flashed a white light that blinded him. When he turned around, he saw that Martha was gone.

Someone took his wife. "Martha? Martha, where are you? Martha!"

The light soon flashed again, blinding Mickey.

"Mickey, this is Private Ryan Beddington," one of the mercenaries said into his device. "Is everything alright?"

There was nothing.

Private Beddington then remembered that Mickey and Martha were going to meet with the colonel. He then rushed down to the colonel's office. He passed the cafeteria, the garage, the control room and UNIT officers guarding each door. When he reached the hallway, he bolted down the hallway. "Mickey," he yelled, his voice echoing. "Martha? It's Private Ryan Beddington. Is everything alright in there?"

There was no response.

Private Beddington aimed his G36 at the colonel's office and started to stealthily walk down the hallway. When he entered, he saw the colonel sitting dead in his chair. "Oh my God," Private Beddington said to himself. "Mickey and Martha killed Colonel Mace!" He then switched on his microphone. "Attention, search for UNIT officers Mickey Smith and Martha Smith. Repeat, search for UNIT officers Mickey Smith and Martha Smith." He then shut off the microphone, staring in absolute shock at the colonel's body. "Don't worry, colonel. We'll find the Smith's and we'll promise that we'll shoot them on sight!"


	2. Chapter I

Chapter 1

The TARDIS spins around, barely missing the planet of Adipose 3. "Could you-you know, stop this thing from twirling so fast," a very dizzy Rory Pond yelled.

"It's just the way the TARDIS travels, I'm afraid," the Doctor replied, pushing buttons left to right trying to stop his time ship from spinning out of control. He pulls up a lever and the speed of the TARDIS suddenly increased. The Doctor rocked back and forth, trying to maintain his balance.

"Where in the hell are we going," Rory yelled.

"I don't know, Rory! We were going to go to Italy in 1554, but then she acted up and now we're flying to wh0-knows-where!"

"I'm going to go check on Amy!"

"I wouldn't yet! At speeds like this, if you fall it's most likely that you're going to fly right out those doors! I'm sure she's fine!"

"How could you be so sure?"

"Because, I'm the Doctor!" He flashed a smile and straightened his bow tie. He then jerked forward, almost hitting his face on the TARDIS' controls.

The Doctor swooped his luscious hair and then pulled down a lever, making the TARDIS come to a complete stop. "Phew," he exclaimed, wiping his forehead. "Now, we can go check on Amy!"

"You're damn right," Rory said and started running back to his and his wife's room.

The Doctor wasn't too far behind when he heard Rory yell his name. He bolted past the costume room, the swimming pools and the library until he came to a halt, seeing his companion staring into the room. "Is everything alright, Rory," the Doctor questioned.

"She's gone. Amy's gone." Rory sniffled and then turned to face him.

"Trust me, Rory. We're going to find Am-."

The TARDIS rocked, sending the two to the floor. The Doctor banged his head on the floor, immediately shutting his eyes. When he opened them again, he saw something he knew was possible, but didn't think it could really happen. "Hello there," his former incarnation greeted.

"You!"

"Who's this," Rory questioned, not understanding the relationship.

"This man was…me," the Doctor responded.

He was absolutely right! The brown haired, blue eyed Ninth Doctor stood in front of them. He wore his usual black leather jacket, with a dark green tee underneath. He also wore gray baggy pants and black boots. "So this is what I turned into," the Ninth Doctor mumbled to himself. "I look like a barbershop quartet member!"

"Hey," the Eleventh Doctor replied. "Look at you, Mr. Plain! That leather jacket makes you look like a motorcycle gang member!"

"At least I look tough!"

"You want to see tough!" The Eleventh Doctor threw his fists up and the two incarnations were ready to fight.

"Doctors, doctors," Rory started, stepping in between the two. "We have enough problems right now!"

"Like what," the Ninth Doctor questioned.

"My wife's gone."

"And who might that be?"

"Amelia Pond," the Eleventh Doctor responded. "The most important woman in my life!"

"Are you kidding," the Ninth Doctor said, disgraced by his incarnation. "Rose is the most important individual in all of time and space!"

"Rose is off in the other universe with the former duplicate of me. She's having the time of her life and I'm having mine!"

"You son of a-!" The TARDIS rocked, sending all three of them to the floor. When the Eleventh opened his eyes again, he moaned. "Not you too!"

"What's wrong with me," the Tenth Doctor responded, angered that his present incarnation was so rude to him.

When the Ninth Doctor stood up, he glared at the his successor. "You are going to pay for her," he yelled. "You're the one who put Rose in that other dimension! You're the one responsible for her tears and agony!"

"Now calm down," the Tenth Doctor said, trying to sooth his former self down. "I didn't put her there. Her own father did! If it wasn't for him, Rose would be in a much more terrible place!"

"Do you still love her?"

"Of course I do! Why would I give her a duplicate of me if I didn't love her?"

"You wouldn't have to make her a duplicate of yourself if you didn't lose her!" The Ninth Doctor put his hand into a fist, ready to strike the incarnation after him.

The Tenth Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, ready to fight with his previous incarnation. "Bring it on, jacket boy," he yelled, taunting his self.

"Oi, oi," Rory said, stepping in between the two. "We don't need any fightin'. We need to all work together so we can find out where my wife is!"

"This isn't all about you, bucko," the Ninth Doctor sassed, ready to knock him to the ground.

"You always had a temper," the Eleventh Doctor suggested, the previous incarnation of him now glaring at him.

The Tenth Doctor's eyes widened. "Oh no."

"What's wrong," his previous incarnation asked.

"Rose is gone. She's not in the parallel universe."

"You son of a bitch!" The Ninth Doctor swung his fist, the punch knocking the Tenth Doctor to the ground.

"Oi," Rory yelled, stepping in front of the Ninth Doctor. "Stop this right now!"

"Don't make me punch you, too! Now move!"

But Rory stood there as still as a Weeping Angel when you stare at them. "Calm down and we'll help find this…this Rose you speak of."

"She isn't a thing! She's very, very important!"

"She is," the Tenth Doctor added, slowly recovering from the Ninth Doctor's punch. "And it is my fault that I lost her. And I'm sorry. But if it wasn't for that parallel universe, Doctor; she would be in a different and much, much more dangerous place. If it wasn't for that universe, I would never see her again."

"You-well I, can't see her anymore either," the Eleventh Doctor commented. "Even that she's in the parallel universe. Remember? You shut the bridge down so she couldn't escape."

The Ninth Doctor glared back at the Tenth. "So you forbade her from seeing _her _Doctor? How dare you?! She loved you and me! How could you?"

"I was protecting her," the Tenth yelled in response.

"By keeping her away from you?"

"Daleks, Cybermen! They'd be looking for her for the rest of her life!"

"And now they have, haven't they? They somehow got into the dimension and took Rose."

"I don't think it was the Daleks," the Eleventh Doctor commented.

The Ninth Doctor turned to future self. "Then who do you think did?"

"I don't know. But when I do, I promise I will have revenge."

"So will I," the Ninth Doctor agreed.

"And so will I," the Tenth Doctor agreed and all three of them flashed smiles at each other.

"Great," Rory commented. "Now that our differences are settled, where in the hell is my wife?"


	3. Chapter II

Chapter 2

"There should be some sort of time energy that should be surrounding this Amy Pond," the Tenth Doctor responded. "For how long they've spent on the TARDIS!"

"You're absolutely, 100%-ly correct," the Eleventh Doctor exclaimed, smiling. "Let's move!" He then ran off, the other two incarnations following behind.

The Doctors passed the library, the swimming pool, the costume room and emerged into the main control room of the TARDIS. "I see that you've redesigned," the Tenth Doctor commented. "I preferably like the other version better."

"I agree," the Ninth Doctor commented. "This is kind of too.….new."

"Too new and too cool," the Eleventh Doctor responded, flashing a smile because he makes himself laugh.

"What in the lord's name made you decide to go on wearing bowties," the Tenth Doctor questioned, disliking his successor's fashion choice.

"Well, you know. Bowties are cool!" The Eleventh Doctor observed the screen that was part of the TARDIS control board. He then aimed his sonic screwdriver at it, programming it. "So, how have your lives been?"

"Not much," the Ninth Doctor replied. "I've just been overlooking Rose."

"You should really give her some space," replied the Tenth. "I've been traveling all over the galaxy- you know, trying to avoid you!"

"What's wrong with me," the Eleventh Doctor asked, stupefied by his previous incarnation's insult.

"Oh, nothing at all- well, except for the bowtie! But other than that, nothing! You're 95% okay with me!"

"Eh, only about 50 for me," the Ninth Doctor commented.

"You're just always so negative, aren't you," the Eleventh Doctor responded.

"Hey! I feel pretty bad, being the incarnation that has to suffer with all the guilt of the Time War!"

"We all felt guilt of the Time War," the Tenth Doctor replied.

"Not as much as me! It was hard on me, really hard."

"Well let's all feel bad for you, then! You want a tissue?"

"Shut it," the Eleventh Doctor responded to the Tenth's insult. He then turned his attention towards the Ninth Doctor, his hair swooping when he turned. "The Time War was hard on all of us, Nine. We all felt hard from losing Rose. All we did was replace that guilt and sadness with something else. For me, that was bowties and the Ponds!"

"Same with me," the Tenth responded. "Rose, Martha Jones and Donna Noble filled my guilt!"

"Yeah, well at least you guys aren't a vengeful as the War incarnation."

"War incarnation," Rory questioned. "What does that mean?"

All three Doctor's shot each other glances of sadness and mourn. "We can't tell you that," the Ninth Doctor responded.

"Why in the hell not?"

"Don't argue you with him, Rory," the Eleventh Doctor snapped, agreeing with his former incarnation.

The Ninth Doctor still felt guilt and brushed his hair back, all though he didn't have much. "You know, he probably wouldn't be a bad Doctor," he suggested. "Maybe he could've been the incarnation before him."

"He was," the Tenth commented.

"I mean a Doctor, like you and me and bowtie! Not the Doctor he actually was."

The two incarnations thought and then nodded their heads. "I think you're right," the Eleventh Doctor said. The screen then buzzed and he focused his attention on it. "I've got something!"

The two previous incarnations bolted over and crowded around the Eleventh Doctor, staring at the screen. They could see four individuals, but the screen was in LED lighting. "Who are they," the Ninth Doctor questioned.

"One of them has to be Amy," commented Rory.

"One of them has to be Rose," the Tenth Doctor commented, the Ninth Doctor saddened once again.

"But who are the other two," the Eleventh Doctor questioned.

They studied the figures. "Could one of them be possibly Sarah Jane," the Tenth Doctor suggested.

"Better not be," the Eleventh Doctor replied. "But look at the one beside the one on the right. I think that looks a lot like Mickey!"

"You're right," the Ninth Doctor commented. "But who's the individual beside him?"

"Wait a second," the Tenth Doctor started. "Didn't Martha wed him?"

"She did," the Eleventh Doctor replied.

"Who is Martha," the Ninth Doctor questioned.

"Used to be medical student that now is a member of UNIT," the Tenth Doctor replied. "Companion of me."

"Very brilliant companion," commented the Eleventh.

"Very true!"

"Where are they being held," the Ninth Doctor questioned.

"I don't know," the Eleventh responded.

"Look at the surroundings around," the Tenth suggested. "They're blue, meaning cold places. They're probably being held on a ship."

Then, another person emerged from into the room. The man was covered with all different colors- red, blue and green. He stood in front of the group and then pulled out what looked like a weapon. "Oh my God," the Eleventh exclaimed. "They're going to kill them!"

"Turn up the volume," the Tenth Doctor ordered and his incarnation obeyed his order.

"You are going to be involved in different amount of experiments," the individual explained. "Each of you will participate in these experiments or you will be eliminated!"

"Back off, bucko," Amelia Pond sassed.

"You will obey the orders of the general or you'll be eliminated!"

"And what if we don't get _eliminated_," Rose asked, also sassing.

"You _will _be eliminated!"

"How do you know," Mickey sassed.

"One more comment from either one of you, I will kill you right on sight!"

"It's a Sontaran," the Tenth Doctor yelled. "Rose, Martha and Mickey!"

"And Amy," Rory added.

"Yeah. And Amy!"

"So they're being held on a Sontaran ship," the Ninth Doctor assumed. "The only question now is….where is the ship?"

The TARDIS doors suddenly swung open and three Sontaran soldiers barged in, aiming their laser rifles at the Doctors and Rory. "Hello, Doctors," one of the Sontarans greeted. "I'm Commander Kaagh, a member of the Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet. You will come with us."

"I don't think so," the Ninth Doctor responded. "I think you'll bring the prisoners you're holding back here!"

"The Sontarans do not take orders from the Doctor," another Sontaran said, stepping forward and aiming the rifle at the Ninth's head. "I'm Commander Skorr, also a member of the Tenth Sontaran Battle Fleet."

"I thought you were killed by UNIT officers," the Tenth Doctor commented.

"I was resurrected by a nice woman with white eyes."

"Where in the hell is my wife," Rory demanded, walking up and standing right in front of Commander Kaagh.

"Your wife is being held for experimentation. Soon, you will be, too." Kaagh then turned to the three Doctors. "If you do not come with us, we will execute the humans we've acquired."

"You better not land one finger on Rose Tyler," the Ninth Doctor yelled, getting ready to push the Sontaran out into space so he could suffocate.

"We will not if you come with us."

The Ninth Doctor looked at his other two incarnations. "Do you want them to kill the companions you have or had?"

The two incarnations then stepped forward. "Let's get experimented," the Eleventh Doctor exclaimed with sarcasm.


	4. Chapter III

Chapter 3

The three Doctors and Rory stand on a Sontaran ship that hovers above modern day Earth. "Why have you taken our companions, Kaagh," the Tenth Doctor questioned. "If that's even your name! I get so confused between you- what are there like, I don't know, 100 others of you?"

"We did this to purposely lure you in," Kaagh responded. "We are now running experiments."

"You better not harm any of them," the Eleventh Doctor ordered, his facial expression changing for the fear of all his former companions.

"The Sontarans will do what pleases us. Even if it means harming pitiful _humans." _

"That blue armor," the Ninth Doctor started, the two other Doctor's shooting him glances. "It protects well, yeah?"

"Strongest armor in the galaxy!"

"Oh really. There isn't a…you know…default?"

"No."

The Tenth Doctor finally got it! The holes in the back; one hit on that hole and the Sontaran will be out cold! The Ninth Doctor shot him a glance and he started sneaking towards Kaagh. "What are you doing," Kaagh asked, confused on why the Ninth Doctor was nearing closer. "Stop right now!"

But the Doctor didn't stop.

"Halt! I said halt!"

But the Doctor kept on nearing closer.

"Listen to your Sontaran commander!"

But the Doctor kept nearing closer.

"I will shoot!" Kaagh held his rifle up and the Doctor stopped. He could see the hole and he knew that it was a arm distance away.

"Go ahead and shoot me," the Ninth Doctor taunted. "I dare you!"

He held it closer, the front of the rifle a few inches away from his forehead. "You should really pay attention to your other prisoners besides one," the Ninth Doctor said.

"What does that mean?"

The Tenth Doctor tapped his sonic screwdriver onto that hole and Kaagh fell to the floor. The Ninth Doctor bent over and picked up the rifle, aiming it at the unconscious Sontaran's head. "Don't shoot," the Tenth Doctor ordered.

"Why not? He won't feel it!"

"He doesn't deserve to die! At least not yet."

"Okay," Rory started, stepping forward. "Since he's knocked out, we should probably find the people we're looking for. Shouldn't we?"

"We just don't want to wander around this ship, Rory," the Eleventh Doctor responded. "If we all get caught, we could be killed!"

"I'll make sure you'll get buried with your bowtie!" He rolled his eyes. "Just let's go! If we don't leave now, the less time Amy may have!"

"Or Rose," the Ninth Doctor added.

"Or Martha and Mickey," the Tenth Doctor also added.

"Alright, alright," the Eleventh Doctor said, finally agreeing. "But we all have to agree that if we get got, that you are the first to go!" The Doctor pointed at the Ninth.

"What? Why me?"

"You're the one who got us all in this mess!"

"What do you mean?"

"It's not his fault," the Tenth Doctor added. "It's the Sontarans!"

"No, it was him that was responsible for the 2009 attack!"

"It was me! It was me! Ninth was gone after the whole altercations with the Daleks!"

"Change your mind, now," the Ninth Doctor questioned.

The Eleventh Doctor just spun around, ignoring his previous incarnation's question. "Let's just find Pond, Tyler and the Smiths so we can get off this wretched ship!"

"That's what I suggested," Rory responded, already starting to walk, but was soon stopped when the Eleventh Doctor spun him back around. "What is it, Doctor?"

"Look !"

Rory looked, seeing nothing. But then he saw a figure- a blue armored figure come from the corner. The Sontaran had a helmet on, the Doctors not knowing who he was. But when he removed his helmet, the Eleventh Doctor knew he was not a threat. "Hello Doctor," Strax greeted, carrying a rifle similar to the one that Ninth Doctor was holding. "Am I too late to the party?"


	5. Chapter IV

Chapter 4

"It's a Sontaran," the Ninth Doctor yelled and aimed his rifle at Strax.

"Don't shoot, friend," Strax commanded. "I'm not here to harm you!"

"Liar! You took Rose Tyler, the only woman I loved!"

"Not even Sarah Jane," the Tenth commented.

"Okay, Sarah Jane, too- but you still captured Rose!"

"That was not the work of me, Commander Strax."

"Ah," the Eleventh Doctor exclaimed. "Strax! But, I thought you were killed in the battle of Demon's Run!"

"I was revived by Madame Vastra. Oddly, we then ended up in the time of Victorian England."

"So how did you get here?"

"A Sontaran does not reveal his ways."

"Enough chit-chat," Rory interrupted, stepping in between the Eleventh Doctor and Strax. "We need to find Amy and the others!" He then stared Strax in the eyes. "Are you here to help us or not?"

The Sontaran commander held up his rifle and flashed a smile. "Let's get this party started!"

Amelia Pond sits in a cell, the mud she fell into, now dried into her clothing. "I feel like an alligator in Florida," she commented, trying to break away some of the dried mud.

"Where were you when they captured you," Rose Tyler questioned.

"Cardiff. You?"

"Oh, you know, Bad Wolf Bay."

"Hmm. Never heard of that place!"

"I have," Mickey Smith commented. "I used to live there until I met this woman." He pointed to Martha Smith-Jones and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Not in front of other people, Mickey! You know I get embarrassed!"

"I know just how you feel, friend," Amy commented. "Rory tries to sneak me one every now and then, but I remind him that they're others around."

The cell door then opened and two Sontarans dressed in their blue armor stared at their prisoners. "We will now take two of you for experimenting now," one of the Sontaran's announced, his voice sounding a bit muffled because of his helmet he still had on.

"Well none of us are going," Amy yelled, crossing her arms.

"The red head is being hostile, sir," the other Sontaran commented. "Maybe we should not experiment with her."

"You're damn right!"

"Shush it, human," the Sontaran ordered. He then turned to his other soldier. They whispered something, but the four prisoners couldn't hear what they were saying. The two Sontarans turned around and looked at their prisoners. "Would the red head please come forward," the Sontaran demanded.

"In your dreams, sunshine soldier," Amy sassed.

"I see you have a real attitude attached to you. Attitudes will be eliminated." The Sontaran aimed the laser rifle at the 'red head'. "You are unfit for experimentation. You must be eliminated!"

The Doctors, Rory and Strax walk in the cold and dirty area that was the prison. "Your friends are probably being held down here," Strax commented.

"And you're so sure," the Ninth Doctor responded, rolling his eyes." If Rose is hurt, I'm blowing up this ship!"

"Anger won't resolve anything," the Tenth Doctor responded, readjusting his glasses.

"I don't care!"

"Trust me. She'll be fine."

"She's a strong woman," the Eleventh Doctor added, smiling at the memory of the elegant and beautiful Rose Marion Tyler, but he also had to remember his current companion, Amy.

"Hands off, bucko," a familiar voice screamed only a couple of cells down.

"Amy," Rory exclaimed and started sprinting down the hall.

"Wait up, Rory," the Eleventh Doctor called, not far behind him.

The Ninth Doctor glanced over at the Tenth. "Come on," he said and flashed his smile, starting down the hall.

Amy looks up and sees her husband standing in the hall. "Rory," she screamed in excitement.

The two Sontarans suddenly slumped over and Rory stood above them like he was the supreme man of the land! "I've missed you," he said and hugged his wife. "Am I allowed to kiss you?"

"Oh shut it!" She leaned in and smooched him on the lips.

"Ah," the Eleventh Doctor started. "Amelia Pond!"

"Hello, raggedy man!"

The Ninth Doctor slid into the cage and caught sight of his love. Rose looked up, her eyes wide open. "Doctor," she whispered. "It's…it's actually you."

"Hello Rose." He stood over her, smiling. "You look fantastic!"

"So do you." She stood up and hugged him, glad that she finally got to feel the Doctor's smooth leather jacket. "What have you been up to?"

"Looking over you, making sure that that one wasn't harming you!" The Ninth Doctor pointed it at the Tenth.

"Hello Rose," the Tenth greeted.

"It's good to see you," Rose responded.

"How's life been?"

"Good. Me and your twin are getting along just fine!"

"Good, good. Jolly old good!"

"Doctor," Martha started. "It's good to see you!"

"You too, Mrs. Smith!"

"I hear voices this way, sir," a Sontaran yelled, not too far from the cell.

"What do we do," Rose whispered in a feared tone.

"We need to fight back," the Ninth Doctor responded.

"No," the Eleventh Doctor started. "We need to shelter ourselves. Quick, everyone in!"

The three Doctors shuffled into the cell and the Eleventh Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He pressed the button and locked everyone in the cell. Commander Kaagh and three other Sontarans stood in front of the cell, aiming their rifles at their prisoners. "We will kill the Doctors," Commander Kaagh announced. "We will kill the Doctor and his companions! They'll all die in the same cell!" Kaagh then started laughing, his finger twitching on the trigger. "Say goodbye, Doctors!"

There was a shot and a body slumped to the ground.


End file.
